


"1801"

by Neitrino



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: AU, Adventure, Historical, M/M, Mysticism, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 12:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitrino/pseuds/Neitrino
Summary: Капитан Кирк попадает на борт самой первой из всех "Энтерпрайзов", в 1801 год. Капитан остается лидером в любой ситуации и не важно, что под ногами: шершавая деревянная палуба линейного военного корабля ХVIII столетия или гладкий углеродистый пластик насыщенного электроникой мостика звездолёта века ХХIII. Офицерская честь и верность слову одинаковы в любых временах. Но вот любовь - дефиниция переменчивая и вечная... Сможет ли капитан сохранить её среди холодных звёзд?..





	1. Chapter 1

Удар!.. 

Просто невообразимой силы.

Джим потеряно затряс головой и взвыл — этого делать не стоило. Открыв глаза, он уставился на яростное синее небо и не менее яростное море, которое и окатило его ледяной солёной водой, помогая окончательно прийти в себя. Он закашлялся, пытаясь избавиться от отвратительно горького вкуса.

— Где я? — попытался встать Джим, но рука запуталась в канатах, и он снова рухнул на палубу. Качало знатно. Да и гул в ушах все никак не проходил.

— Капитан? — над ним с испугом склонился Чехов и Джим облегченно выдохнул — слава богу, энсин жив. Теперь вспомнить бы, кто еще в десанте и почему они здесь. — Командир? Как вы себя чувствуете, сэр? 

— Лучше не бывает! — простонал он, с помощью Чехова садясь и оглядываясь. То был не гул в ушах — они были в центре эпичнейшей, с его точки зрения, морской баталии. Грохот пушечных орудий, вздрагивающий от отдачи корабль, едкий пороховой дым, липкая кровь, потоком заливающая палубу, посыпанную песком. 

«Песок, чтоб ноги не проскальзывали в крови» — пришло к нему странное знание. 

Не его собственное.

— Где я? — он резко дернул энсина.

— На USS Enterprise, сэр, — без лишних вопросов отрапортовал парень.

— Ясно. 

У него получилось встать, но тут на них откуда-то сверху рухнул отколовшийся кусок реи.

***


	2. Chapter 2

Второе пробуждение было приятнее. 

Его по прежнему качало, но теперь это вызывало улыбку, должно быть Боунс обколол его чем-то новым, с приятным галлюциногенным эффектом, вот сознание и уцепилось за эту «качку».

— Боунси, — длинно простонал он, не открывая глаз, — твои гипо можно продавать на черном рынке. Там ты был бы признанным королем! 

— А я гляжу, ты, парень, пришел в себя? 

— Да, — радостно ответил Джим и открыл глаза.

Деревянный потолок, тоскливый скрип досок и уже почти не фиксируемое беспрерывное покачивание. И самое главное запах: непривычно сильный, наполненный йодом и солью.

— Какая правдоподобная галлюцинация.

Доктор изумленно взглянул на него и, подойдя ближе, бесцеремонно принялся ощупывать голову, заставляя Джима морщиться. Понятия «не больно» и «качественно» в восприятии Маккоя явно не сочетались.

— Странно, вроде сотрясения не должно быть, — проговорил сам себе врач. — Не тошнит? — с надеждой спросил он.

— Нет, — разочаровал его Кирк. — Слушай, мы же тут тоже друзья, верно?

— Меня настораживает это твое «тоже», но да. Друзья. Насколько у нас с тобой получается быть друзьями. Хотя с таким твоим паршивым характером…

— Боунс, я понимаю, что спрашивать такое у врача — верх идиотизма, — перебил его капитан, — но… кто я и где мы?

Маккой удивленно вскинул бровь — черт, прямо как Спок — отрешенно подумалось Джиму, и, глядя на растерянного пациента, рассмеялся.

— Эндер, — начал доктор, и Кирк вздрогнул от осознания того, что прозвучало его имя. Только что. Настоящее. Но как оно могло быть настоящим? — Видать реей тебя приложило качественней, чем я поначалу решил. Но на всякий случай отвечаю: ты — Эндрю Стеретт, а где мы… Черт его знает, я же не навигатор! У него спрашивай! Могу сказать только то что мы вошли в Средиземное море и стоим у берегов Магриба. С полной блокадой Триполитанского побережья, — напомнил он. — Так что еще сутки можешь поваляться в койке.

— А какой день?

— Последние числа июля. Что-то еще? Или тебе ещё и какой сейчас год сказать?

— Мое звание? — с надеждой уточнил Джим.

— Ты капитан USS "Enterprise" в звании лейтенанта. Тебе двадцать три, и ты ненавидишь командование — ну, вдруг ты и это забыл?

— Ага, — отрешенно сказал Кирк, — ты настоящий друг. А с кораблем что?

— Все прекрасно. Ничего не пострадало, кроме незначительного повреждения такелажа, а еще перила на мостике были сбиты. Плотник все поправил. Вот это забавно — если бы тебя с юнгой не сшибло той реей, то кого-то из вас уже бы хоронили в зашитом мешке. Глубоко-глубоко в море. Скажи своей судьбе спасибо!

— Спасибо.

— Пожалуйста, — равнодушно ответил Маккой, напоследок осторожно пальпируя шитую рану на виске, вновь заставляя Джима морщиться. — До своей каюты дойдешь? Или лучше тебя провести?

— Проведи, — согласился капитан, радостно вцепляясь в эту возможность. Не признаваться же, что он не помнит где его каюта.

— Ты настолько подозрительно покладистый, что мне жутко! — фыркнул Боунс, врачебным взглядом наблюдая за тем как капитан, чуть пошатнувшись, встал с койки. — У меня сейчас на удивление мало работы. Но это до первой серьезной стычки. Вот после я буду проклинать весь мир и жалеть что не шестирукий ракшас*.

Пройдясь по палубе и еще раз окинув взглядом простирающееся вокруг море, Джим отрешенно заметил, что капитанская каюта запирается на засов. И вновь не его знание ответило — на случай мятежа, ты же не можешь безоговорочно доверять всему экипажу? Полки были заставлены книгами, забиты картами. Абсолютно забыв про Боунса — его присутствие и раньше никогда не напрягало — он развернул ближайшую карту и зачаровано уставился на древние обозначения: пути морских течений, изображения несуществующих чудовищ и островов. 

Несуществующих в его времени.

— Знаешь, — вывел его из исследовательского транса доктор, — если я и сомневался в твоем психическом здоровье, то теперь ты развеял все опасения. Только ты можешь смотреть на пергамент с таким вожделением, словно перед тобой обнаженная женщина.

Кирк внимательно посмотрел на врача — тот беззаботно улыбался.

— Я все равно советую тебе отдохнуть. Но не спать! Ты всегда успеешь наиграться с картами.

— Боунс? — доктор остановился у дверей.

— Да? — обернулся он, и Джим замер, не понимая почему его взгляд прикован к чужой руке, так привычно лежащей на резной переборке.

— Спасибо.

— Было бы за что, — отмахнулся врач. — Будешь ужинать? В столовой, — уточнил он, правильно растолковав вопросительный взгляд Джима. — Или приказать стюарду принести ужин в каюту?

— Да. То есть, нет. В смысле, — запутался в словах Кирк, — зайди за мной? А то я так чую, что зачитаюсь и забуду обо всем.

***

Доктора звали Кестер Макмюррей.

Здесь. 

В этом странном «не-пойми-где». 

По крайней мере, так было указано и в его капитанском журнале и в списке команды. И Джим бы рассмеялся совпадению, но больше всего его смутило, что помимо прочего, Маккой еще и священник. 

Да ладно тебе, Господи, ты шутишь? Священник? 

Или нет? Кто-то из представителей духовенства. Этот вопрос следовало прояснить лично.

Но все было не так важно по сравнению с ситуацией, в которой он оказался.

Проверив календарь и свои крайне скудные резервы памяти по всемирной истории, а именно — про морские сражения — Джим пришел к неутешительному выводу: он ничего не помнит. Как можно вспомнить то, о чем ты даже не читал? Он яростно досадовал на самого себя. Ну не было это ему интересно. Конечно, куда красочнее было прочитать и посмотреть сражение, — а так же моделировать все свои варианты боя, — флагмана «Intrepid» с клингонским вор’ча «HoS»**. 

Джим еще раз раздраженно обошел всю каюту. Он не знает как вести бой! Понятно, что сравнивать реалии морского сражения и космического столкновения, мягко говоря, весьма неумно.

— Это не должно быть сложно, — успокоил он сам себя, понимая, насколько сейчас безбожно врет, садясь на кровать и закрывая глаза. Его гениальная память не может сейчас подвести. Он точно что-то слышал или читал по диагонали про берберийские войны. 

А значит — вспомнит. Вспомнит и сразится — не изменив истории. Тем более ему известна текущая дата и год. Это уже очень много.

***

Джиму хотелось прижать руки к глазам и застонать.

А еще сильнее выругаться на тему «Ну почему это XVIII век? За что?» Но если сильно не зацикливаться на окружении, то общаться было интересно и приятно. 

Познавательно. 

Единственное, что раздражало — приходилось ежесекундно контролировать свою речь и стараться не употреблять жаргонизмы. Как он понял: лейтенант Стеретт был, в отличие от Джеймса Т. Кирка, не слишком компанейским человеком. Так что его молчаливость никого здесь не настораживала.

Собственно, на ужине их было четверо. Помимо доктора и его самого присутствовали два лейтенанта Дэвид Портер и Энох Лэйн. Укомплектованная по минимуму офицерами шхуна. И учитывая, что Портер был визуальной копией Скотти — за корабль переживать не приходилось, а вот Лэйн неуловимо напоминал ему шефа безопасности и как он вспомнил, являлся главой морских пехотинцев.

Скотти был весел и жизнерадостен, а Лэйн — угрюм, и понятно почему.

— Правители Туниса и Марокко остались верны заключенным договорам с Соединенными Штатами. Так что Юсуфу Караманли остается рассчитывать только на себя, — возразил ему Дэвид Портер.

— Мы все равно слишком малочисленны, — досадуя, покачал головой Энох. — Ты же понимаешь это, Эндрю.

— Не важно, что думаю я. Важно, что прикажет командор, — отрезал Джим, окончательно ставя точку в их бесполезном споре. Раз на ситуацию никак нельзя повлиять — остается с ней смириться. И импровизировать.

— Что можешь сказать про пушки, Дэвид? — спросил Джим и чуть не откусил себе язык от злости, так сильно хотелось назвать его Скотти. 

— Шестифунтовые бронзовые орудия нашей красавицы готовы к бою хоть сейчас, капитан! — искрился удовольствием Портер. — Да и пороховой склад забит под завязку, так что из любой передряги выплывем. Но я не думаю, что кто-то рискнет на нас напасть. Видно же, что мы — военное судно.

— Да я б так не сказал, вот была бы «Энтерпрайз» бригом…

— Кстати, Портер, — включился в беседу доктор, отвлекаясь от еды, — прикажи своим матросам лучше мыться! От них несет, как от павшей лошади и следующего, кто придет ко мне со вшами, видит бог, я лично выкину за борт! Мне тут еще тифа не хватает для полного счастья! 

— Тифа? — переспросил Джим, получая несравненное удовольствие от нереплицированной еды. — А им что, еще болеют?

Все посмотрели на него с недоумением.

— О, не слушайте капитана, — улыбнулся Маккой, переключая внимание на себя и демонстрируя ловкость рук вращением столового ножа так, словно тот был скальпелем. — Мачта рассыпалась от столкновения с его чугунной головой! Какой уж тут тиф. Уверен, и шрапнель и ядро тоже не причинят командиру вреда. Не так ли, господа?

Господа вежливо поддержали его и перевели разговор на нейтральные темы.

Впрочем, скоро и Портер и Лэйн покинули столовую и теперь Джим мог, не напрягаясь, рассматривать Боунса. Тот пренебрегал определенными формальностями или не считал их необходимыми, поскольку не являлся офицером. 

Двойные стандарты: статус его, как врача, позволял быть на равных с командующими офицерами, но все-таки недостаточным, чтоб равным стать. 

Кирк задумчиво смотрел на его сильные руки — рубашка с подвернутыми почти до локтей рукавами давала более чем щедрый обзор — и, как ему самому казалось, он играл в глупую игру «найди десять отличий». А также расстегнутый воротник. И красивую шею с такой интригующей яремной впадиной.

— Эй, Боунс, разве джентльмен не должен носить шейный платок? — «чтобы не смущать капитанов и не заставлять их думать о чем-то неправильном!» — мелькнуло в голове.

— Ну что вы, какой же из меня джентльмен? — неискренне скромно отвел взгляд Маккой, переходя на уважительный тон. — Я простой корабельный хирург, — тут его голос переменился, став привычным, — поэтому сами носите свои удавки. 

Да, это очень в духе Маккоя.

— Эндер?

— М-м-м? — Джим почти привык отзываться на это имя, как его произносил, сокращая, только Боунс.

— Могу приготовить кофе, если это поднимет тебе настроение? Ты сам не свой, — тихо добавил он. — Настоящий марокканский кофе со специями, — продолжал соблазнять его врач, — смесь из семечек сезама, черного перца и мускатного ореха перемалывается, и получается... действительно сильный напиток. Правда, это так же значит — вряд ли заснешь ближайшие часа четыре. Но это и хорошо, после травм головы лучше бодрствовать, так долго как только возможно. Ну так что?

— Согласен. А ты? Чего желает душа? Бренди? Рому? 

— Душа желает хлестать дешевое вино и, упиваясь безнравственным удовольствием, напропалую флиртовать с доступными красотками в береговых тавернах, — многозначительно произнес Маккой. — А не подобно закогтившейся кошке, застрять на этом деревянном корыте.

— А как ты вообще оказался на этой шхуне посреди океана?

— Ты никогда не спрашивал, — усмехнулся доктор, — бортовой врач достался тебе в нагрузку вместе с кораблем. Я — госпитальер, если это тебе что-то скажет, — разговор совершенно не мешал Боунсу священнодействовать с кофе, — и после миссии сойду на берег где-нибудь недалеко от Мальты. Наверное, — на мгновение задумался он, так, словно еще не решил. — Наш командор Ричард Дэйл не особо увлекается вопросами веры — ему был просто нужен хирург. Он бы ни за что меня не взял, если бы у него был выбор, — за этой фразой крылась какая-то сильная эмоция и Маккой замолчал, невидяще глядя себе на руки. Кирк не задумываясь, накрыл его ладонь своей. — Но выбора особого не было. Он не мог отправить в бой корабль без бортового врача.

— О! Сэр — рыцарь? — восхитился Кирк, только сейчас заметив, что по-прежнему держит друга, причем провокационно близко, и заставил себя разжать пальцы. — А что про обет безбрачия? Так это правда? Никаких женщин? Никогда? Вообще никак?

Маккой расхохотался, буквально до слез. 

Джим непонимающе смотрел на веселящегося врача.

— Капитан, — простонал он, отдышавшись, — я знал! Клянусь, я знал, что именно это ты и спросишь! Эндер, безбрачие — это, конечно, целибат. Но я из рыцарского ордена, а не из монашеского! Мне нельзя связывать себя узами брака, только и всего. А то, на что ты так наивно намекал, не приветствуется, но и не запрещено.

— Ясно. Просто не могу представить тебя служителем Господа!

— Могу специально для тебя надеть черный плащ с белым крестом, — фыркнул Маккой, демонстративно закатывая глаза.

Он медленно разлил кофе и протянул чашку капитану, и тот, принимая ее из рук, вновь скользнул пальцами по чужому запястью.

— Наслаждайся.

Кирк пригубил напиток — ну ладно, этот Маккой тоже обалденно готовит кофе. Его внимание привлек странной формы крест, мелькнувший в расстегнутом вороте рубашки. Напомнить себе, заметил капитан, потом обязательно подумать, какого черта он вообще туда смотрит. 

Джим осторожно подцепил пальцем цепочку и потянул. Боунс не сопротивлялся и с невыразимой снисходительностью наблюдал за его попытками вытащить распятие. Даже поднял голову, для большего удобства капитана, открывая взгляду шею. Бездумно подставленную в жесте покорности и абсолютного подчинения. Скользящая по коже натянутая цепь и покачивающийся на ней восьмиконечный крест не должны были выглядеть эротично. Но, дьявол его забери, выглядели! 

Зачарованно Кирк протянул руку, чтобы взять его поближе и лучше рассмотреть, но Маккой твердо перехватил чужое запястье и отвел, не позволяя. Очевидно, ему надоело потакать странным прихотям капитана. Руку, которой Джим держал цепочку, он также сбросил. Прикосновение обжигало своей внезапностью. И яркой эмоциональностью.

— До него нельзя дотрагиваться никому другому, — просто пояснил свои действия Маккой, почему-то избегая смотреть в глаза. — Никогда.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * ракшасы - согласно «Рамаяне», многорукие демоны.  
> ** «Intrepid» и «HoS» - "Бесстрашный" и "Сильный"
> 
> \- Эндрю Стеретт (Andrew Sterett) - историческая личность, впрочем, как Дэвид Портер и Энох Лэйн.


	3. Chapter 3

Капитан вломился в каюту корабельного врача и застыл, пораженный. 

Ну да, она не напоминала келью. Разве что было много книг, очевидно по медицине — похоже, доктор любил исследования и вел собственные записи. Простое деревянное распятие — и Маккой на коленях, в руках четки. Глаза закрыты. Губы беззвучно повторяют слова молитв.

— Что-то случилось, Эндер? — так и не открыв глаз, спросил врач.

— Ты молишься?

— Да, — ерничая, ответил врач, — наверное, это потому что я — слуга Господень! Внезапно! 

Джим смутился.

— Ты мне не казался столь религиозным.

— Капитан, — обернулся к нему Маккой, по-прежнему не поднимаясь с колен, и это обстоятельство начинало казаться странным не то чтобы Джиму, но его подсознанию точно. — Не хотелось бы вас оскорбить, но я не вламываюсь к вам в номера, когда вы развлекаетесь с портовыми шлюхами. Так что если ничего срочного и требующего вмешательства хирурга на корабле не произошло — освободите мою каюту. Я хочу закончить молитвы.

— Ты мог бы ее запереть! — раздраженный отповедью, огрызнулся Кирк.

— Я и запер. Ты снес замок. Мы горим? На нас напали? Что?

— Я хотел тебя увидеть и не смог найти.

— Действительно, — слабо улыбнулся Маккой, — ты не смог меня найти…

И тут настал странный момент, странный в своей незавершенности: Джим должен был извиниться и уйти, но этого ему делать совсем не хотелось. Поэтому он шагнул еще ближе под внимательно наблюдающим за ним взглядом, закрывая дверь каюты. И беззвучно опустился на пол рядом с доктором.

— Я могу присоединиться к твоей молитве?

— Наш Бог никому не отказывает в этом желании, капитан, — мягко ответил Маккой, вновь обращаясь к своим четкам и закрывая глаза. Прижимаясь лбом к переплетенным пальцам.

А Джим… 

Джим смотрел на него и начинал понимать, что же именно с ним происходит — осознание накатывало медленно, но неутомимо, волнами, словно в насмешливой попытке дать ему спастись. 

Отрицание. 

Он перевел взгляд на распятие — ненастоящий Бог милосердно взирал на него со своей недостижимой высоты. 

Они все могут умереть, капитан может умереть. Но самое страшное, — Джим вновь посмотрел на Маккоя, на его длинные пальцы, равномерно передвигающие четки, слабо подрагивающие ресницы закрытых глаз, — самое страшное, Боунс может умереть. И пусть он из другого времени, если допустить правильность его рассуждений и допущение, что он в историческом прошлом Земли. Пусть он все равно умрет за сотни лет до рождения самого Джима. Ему бы не хотелось, чтобы он погиб. Только не он.

Рациональный голос, почему-то с невыразительными и оттого еще более обидными интонациями Спока, холодно произнес: «По сути, ты вожделеешь давно почивший прах, Джим». 

Это совсем не способствовало и так хрупкому душевному равновесию.

***

А затем произошло неожиданное событие.

На корабле довольно скучно, особенно на патрулировании. Особенно при хорошей тихой погоде. 

Так что когда на корму, буквально падая, выскочил юнга, тот самый Чехов-неЧехов, Джим с удовольствием отвлекся и от штурвала и от разговора с помощником боцмана.

— Доктора убивают, сэр! — успел сказать парень.

— К штурвалу! — приказал Джим боцману, исполняющему еще и обязанности первого помощника. — Пошли!

Они с юнгой помчались с кормы к полубаку*. Там действительно царило оживление и Кирк внезапно успокоился, вспомнив — Маккоя не так просто не то что убить, а вообще заставить сделать что-либо, чего он, видите ли, не желает.

На полубаке в кругу матросов, юнг, стюардов (даже кок выбрался с камбуза, чтоб полюбоваться происходящим) шел кулачный бой. И сказать, кто выигрывает, было сложно. С переменным успехом видимо, так как у матроса была рассечена губа и бровь, кровь заливала ему правый глаз, а доктор пропустил удар в скулу и в корпус.

— Он же его убьет! — вцепился Джиму в плечо Чехов.

— Неа, — успокоил парня капитан, — не убьет, но спасибо, что позвал. Было бы досадно пропустить такое зрелище.

Пока драка шла на равных и утихать не собиралась, Кирк подтащил к себе решившего раствориться в толпе Чехова и почти прошептал:

— А почему так тихо?

И действительно, обычно такие драки сопровождаются воплями, криками, свистом и подбадриванием того, за кого болеют или поставили денег. Сейчас же в большинстве своем все угрюмо молчали. Слышался только глухой ропот, да и ставок слышно не было.

— Рэйт обвинил доктора в том, что он убил свой прежний экипаж. Весь, сэр, — отвел глаза юнга. — После такого доктор и напал на него. Первым.

— Ага, — протянул Джим, досадуя, что не в курсе таких интересных подробностей и событий из жизни своего корабельного хирурга. 

— Разойдись! — рявкнул он и матросы испугано отшатнулись, замечая капитана, круг распался и дерущиеся на мгновение отвлеклись друг от друга. Что не помешало Рэйту быстро достать притороченный к сапогу нож и прижать его к горлу не заметившего этого движения врача.

Джим стоял достаточно близко, чтоб услышать, как матрос, странно растягивая слова, что выдавало в нем человека с норвежским происхождением, произносит Маккою на ухо: — Признайся при капитане! Признайся, ты их всех убил! Хоть раз скажи правду!

Джим видел, как заметался взгляд Боунса, вновь отыскивая его среди толпы, и то, как он прикрыл глаза, смиряясь. Взгляд только на мгновение остановился на нем и Джим ничего не успел понять. Он что, решил что капитан даст его зарезать какому-то психу?

— Отпусти врача, — приказал он, плавно опуская руку на кремниевый пистолет, вновь чувствуя себя тенью Стеретта. Надо думать, если придется его применить, капитан Эндрю поделится бесценным знанием как, черт возьми, из него стрелять? Может быть, он и правда является реинкарнацией? В одном они совпадали — ярость чувствовали до ужаса синхронно. 

Безумие застило глаза матроса и он отрицательно, словно не веря тому, что делает, покачал головой, отказываясь отпустить. 

Не подчиняясь.

— Капитан, вы не понимаете, совсем не понимаете. Не видите! Это он! Он убил всю свою прежнюю команду! Он завел их в скалы и отдал дьяволу! Это не человек! Он никса или мермес! — шипел матрос, сильнее вжимая нож в шею корабельного хирурга. — Их всегда выдают глаза… 

И чуждое знание перевело ему значение: сирены, морские твари в человеческом обличье, такие красивые, такие желанные, сводящие с ума и полностью лишающие разума, жестоко навлекающие на корабли, рискнувшие поднять их на борт, всевозможные несчастья океана. 

Смерть, бури и шторма.

— Ты слышал приказ, — ровно и тихо ответил Джим, принимая решение. — Убрал нож и отпустил врача.

— Нет, — оскалился матрос, и в то же мгновение капитан вскинул пистолет и выстрелил. 

Ужасаясь и тяжести оружия, и его отдаче, и своему действию. 

Рэйнт рухнул навзничь, Маккой змеей вывернулся из захвата, нож безобидно оцарапал шею. И выпал из безвольно разжавшейся руки. 

Теперь к раздражающему его въедливому запаху моря примешивался острый запах жженого пороха и крови.

— Выкинуть эту падаль за борт, — чужие, отвратительно злые слова сами слетали с его языка. — Он и есть тот, кто хотел вас всех убить. Самоубийство идти в бой без хирурга. Только я здесь это понимаю? 

Никто не смотрел ему в глаза. Никто не осмеливался поднять взгляд от гладко оструганных досок полубака.

— С любым, кто ослушается моего прямого приказа, я поступлю так же. Всем очистить палубу.

И с этими словами он вцепился в плечо поднявшегося Маккоя. Врач не пытался ни проверить, ни оценить тяжесть ранения. Джим красочно разворотил выстрелом матросу голову. 

— Идешь со мной, — зло приказал он доктору.

Так, молча, они и спустились к каюте капитана.

Боунс замер посреди комнаты и о чем-то отвлеченно размышлял. Задумчиво пытаясь стереть с лица чужую кровь. Джим же раздраженно прошелся по каюте и, порывшись в столе, достал ром, наполовину наполняя бокалы. Затем оценивающе посмотрел на Маккоя и задумчиво плеснул еще столько же.

— Пей, — всунул в руки друга алкоголь и заметил, как подрагивают его пальцы. Не только он заметил. Боунс тяжело вздохнул и опустился на стоящее рядом кресло.

— Совсем плохо для моей профессии, да? — кивнул Маккой на свои руки. — Сейчас пройдет, это нервное.

Джим сел в кресло напротив и задумчиво уставился на него.

— Боюсь, ты не совершил хорошего поступка, спасая меня, — грустно начал врач, залпом выпивая сразу половину, и ответил на незаданный вопрос. — Я действительно единственный выживший. И не существует никаких доказательств. Разве, кроме одного — я просто физически не мог убить восемьдесят человек экипажа, не умывшись кровью с ног до головы. За те два часа, когда к нам шел на помощь ближайший корабль. Теперь я и сам сомневаюсь в своих воспоминаниях, — Боунс растерянно замолчал и внимательно посмотрел на небольшое распятие над кроватью капитана: — Не уверен, так ли я невиновен, как считаю. Может, тебе было бы правильнее разрешить ему меня прирезать? Вдруг я на самом деле проклят и одержим? Значит, корабль тоже обречен. Ты не боишься, что меня накроет бесноватым затмением?

— Ну, нет! — возразил Джим, срываясь. — Единственный кто тут одержим — я! Уж в чем, в чем, а в этом я уверен!

Боунс сокрушенно улыбнулся, по-прежнему изучая распятие.

— А что за случай? Знаю, тебе бы не хотелось еще раз все вспоминать, но я должен понять, что из произошедшего превратилось в такое отвратительное обвинение. На море к слухам и легендам относятся с излишним предубеждением. А большинство матросов, — Джим покачал головой, — не особо умны. И портовым россказням верят сильнее, чем Святому Писанию. Теперь я жалею, что был назначен на «Энтерпрайз» в самый последний момент и как-то не интересовался слухами.

Врач облизнул пересохшие губы, а Джим чуть не умер от желания к ним прикоснуться, параллельно отвесив себе мысленный пинок. И, наконец, впервые за весь разговор посмотрел прямо на капитана. Не пряча и не отводя взгляд.

— Мы попали в шторм, — отвечая на вопрос, приступил к рассказу доктор, — нет, даже не шторм, а сильное волнение, — исправил он себя. — Впрочем, тебе-то зачем это объяснять? Ты лучше меня скажешь, чем буря отличается от волнения. Ветер не был сильным и не было никакого признака ожидать опасность. И затем — в треске мачт, в гуле ветра, воющего в запутавшемся такелаже, мы услышали «голос моря». Я не смогу, я не знаю, как его можно описать словами, в человеческом языке не существует таких звуков — это был чистый и абсолютный страх. Он звал — и все, кто сопротивлялись, умирали. Помню еще, что мы успели подать сигнал бедствия на идущее вдалеке тем же курсом судно, но что же произошло потом, мне не известно. Меня поставили уже перед свершившимся фактом, что на моем корабле все мертвы, даже бортовой пес, — врач безжизненно улыбнулся, вспоминая, — такая красивая рыжая псина. И если я могу — а я могу! — поверить в то, что единолично убил весь экипаж… Никогда, никогда бы я не смог убить собаку. Наверное, я должен был, как сейчас красиво говорится, свести счеты с жизнью? Убить себя сам, чтоб люди перестали терзаться от неразгаданной тайны и от смутных, но от этого не менее раздражающих и тревожащих их подозрений, но не смог. Почему-то меня останавливает то, что это грех. Знаешь ли, после всего я по-прежнему верю в Бога. Так что я ищу смерти более изощренным способом. Ты не помог мне сегодня, Эндер. 

— То есть, ты хочешь умереть, — холодно рассуждая, произнес Джим, — и для этого выбрал мой корабль?

— Да, — улыбнулся на такую постановку вопроса доктор, — и мы оба знаем, что здесь мои шансы просто зашкаливают! Столкновение и последующее сражение — всего лишь дело времени. Наши противники любят стрелять по людям картечью. Ужасающая перспектива и страшная реальность.

— Ты говорил — хочешь сойти на берег Мальты, — вспомнил Кирк. — Это ложь?

— Нет, но я надеюсь погибнуть раньше. Так как помимо всего прочего, я также виновен в убийстве двух людей из своего Ордена. 

Джим зажмурился и пораженно затряс головой.

— Ты… Я так понимаю, и этот твой поступок объясняем и рационален?

— Да, а разве я произвожу впечатление безумца?

— В том-то и дело, что нет. Ответь мне только на один вопрос: я не пожалею, что сегодня застрелил из-за тебя человека?

— Не пожалеешь, — серьезно ответил Маккой, — независимо от того, насколько эта ситуация устраивает или не устраивает меня. Ты не знаешь: он подбивал команду на бунт. По крайней мере, пытался. Все на корабле достаточно сильно тебя уважают, так что это у него получалось слабо, но его рассуждения о самоубийственной миссии сильно подрывали боевой дух, скажем так. Не могу сказать, что команда тебя любит, скорее, здраво опасается и готова беспрекословно подчиняться. А после сегодняшней демонстрации силы их мысли, полагаю, можно озвучить в такой форме: «если он со своими так поступает, то с врагами и вовсе берега забудет»! 

— То есть это с твоей стороны была мне такая услуга? — возмутился Кирк.

— Наверное, — хитро склонил голову набок Маккой.

— Ладно, — согласился с ним Джим, доливая ему еще рома, а затем и себе. — Но меня удивили обвинения. Мермес? Серьезно? У мермес ведь есть… грудь? — и рука Джима изобразила нечто, по размерам не встречающееся в природе, а затем он обвиняюще ткнул пальцем в него: — А у тебя ее нет!

Маккой потер переносицу пальцами и закрыл глаза в попытке не рассмеяться. Покачал головой.

— Я тебе сейчас страшную тайну скажу. У всех людей есть грудь! У меня нет того, что ты сейчас столь красочно изображал. И, наверное, ни у кого на всей Земле такого нет. А как мы пропустили тот факт, что они — красивые женщины? Только женщины, Эндер! — он демонстративно заглянул в небольшое украшенное массивной рамой зеркало, что было закреплено на стене, и задумчиво провел пальцем по слабой щетине на щеке. — С прискорбием хочу тебе сообщить, что если и так, то женщина из меня довольно уродливая!

— Ну да, — согласился Джим, веселясь от самокритичности Маккоя, — с леди тебя не спутаешь даже в темноте и по пьяни. Значит, ты не мермес. А что насчет русалок?

— Вообще-то, они тоже девушки! — с научным интересом заметил Боунс и удивленно спросил: — Что ты делаешь?

Кирк властно прижал руку к его шее, испытывая слишком острое удовольствие от своих действий.

— Ты теплый, — пояснил он, продолжая перебирать пальцами мягкие волосы на затылке, — а русалки мертвые и холодные.

— Возможно, это моя русалочья магия, — некрасиво и почти зло усмехнулся врач, его глаза горели странно завораживающим мистическим огнем. — А на самом деле я давно разложившийся труп, скользкий и отвратительный, словно дохлая рыба, заставляющий тебя верить в то, что я — живой? 

На мгновение Джиму показалось, что кожа под его рукой действительно отдавала могильным холодом, но это было только мгновение. 

— А голос? — не слушая его, продолжал Кирк. — Восхитительное пение сирен, заставляющее людей терять разум?

— Эндер, если я хотя бы попробую спеть — ты первый без лишних колебаний пристрелишь меня, — ответил Маккой, наконец, аккуратно освобождаясь от его прикосновения. — Вам нужно вернуться на мостик, а мне, думаю, пока лучше побыть в своей каюте.

Джим, согласившись с разумностью его доводов, задумчиво смотрел на закрывшуюся за врачом дверь и, наконец, понял, почему он ничего не спросил про никс. Из всевозможной известной ему морской нечисти только мужчины-никсы были разных форм. Различных.

Они единственные, кто мог принимать абсолютно неотличимый от человеческого облик.

Разве что глаза…

Их всегда выдают глаза.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * полубак - носовая надстройка на баке корабля.
> 
> \- Стеретт действительно убил своего матроса за отказ подчиниться его приказу.


	4. Chapter 4

Доктор неслышно скользнул к капитану за спину. Джим улыбнулся, оглядываясь на друга и отвлекаясь от вида морской дали в подзорную тубу. Маккой осторожно коснулся ее, не пытаясь отобрать, просто слегка надавил, заставляя движением изменить направление цели. На небо.

Роскошное полнолуние.

Луна медленно вставала над морем. Ее окрашенное кроваво-красным сияние еще не набрало должной силы. Спутник, напомнил себе Джим, любуясь узорами, бесконечно далекий сейчас, без научной базы на обратной стороне. Без присутствия человека. Еще неизученный и оттого таинственный. 

Внушающий некий мистический ужас.

Убрав от лица подзорную трубу, Джим посмотрел на врача. На Кестера Макмюррея, исправил он себя. Пора бы прекратить себе лгать. Человек рядом с ним не был Маккоем. Его Маккоем.

Или был?

Та часть разума, чей голос он предпочитал не слышать, тихо шептала «Вот он, здесь! Рядом. И ты вожделеешь его. Так почему бы не разрешить себе все и еще немного больше? На отношения с Боунсом из твоего времени это не повлияет. Да и вообще, вдруг ты никогда отсюда не вернешься?»

— Звезды, — это слово было сказано Джимом со странной злостью, удивившей доктора, — это души праведников или души ангелов? Что это, по-твоему?

— Кто сотворил семизвездие и Орион, — начал привычно цитировать доктор, — и претворяет смертную тень в ясное утро, а день делает тёмным как ночь, и призывает воды морские?* — он многозначительно замолчал, внимательно наблюдая за проступающим разочарованием во взгляде капитана, и усмехнувшись, продолжил: — Но ты же хотел знать мое мнение. Так вот: звезды — излучающие свет массивные газовые шары, удерживаемые силами собственной гравитации и внутренним давлением, Эндер. 

И, теперь уже наблюдая за глубочайшим удивлением, продолжил:

— То, что я верую, совершенно не значит что я верую во весь бред, произносимый с богословских кафедр. Не думаю, что Бог, если мы с тобой правильно и приблизительно похоже понимаем его определение, действительно хотел бы так сильно контролировать жизнь человека. Очевидно наша цель в саморазвитии, а не тупом и бездумном следовании заповедям. Я уже не говорю о том, что идея правильности поступков, основанная на боязни последующего наказания, слишком сильно смахивает на дрессировку тупых и агрессивных животных.

— Тебе не кажется, что ты знаешь слишком много для простого врача? 

— Так кажется моему Ордену.

Вода слабо билась о борта с характерным плеском и в дрожащем отражении были видны неправильные искаженные звезды.

— Небо, отраженное в воде, — сказал врач, заметив, куда он смотрит. — Сейчас самое прекрасное время суток. Полная иллюзия того, что мы не в море, а в космосе.

Он эмоционально указал рукой вверх.

— Звезды над нами, звезды под нами. Бесконечность.

Джим кивнул, соглашаясь — аналогия с космосом была точна. Даже более чем. Огромное пустое пространство, прекрасное и опасное в своей абсолютной непредсказуемости. Полное тайн, загадок и смертей. Особенно приятно и удивительно было услышать это от человека, никогда не бывавшего там.

Только берега и планеты — островки скучной ложной безопасности. Свободным, освободившимся от неявных цепей, себя можно почувствовать только на корабле и не важно, какой он. Неважно, где он. 

Гладь моря лениво вздымалась и опадала расплавленным стеклом, соглашаясь с его мыслями.

— Смерть найдет всех нас, но мне несмотря ни на что, все равно так наивно хочется, чтоб она искала меня подольше… А тебя, капитан, совсем не нашла.

***

Ночь прошла муторно и Кирк вновь осознал то, как правдива истина, что ожидание — хуже смерти.

— Мы идем на Мальту для пополнения запасов воды для эскадры, — ответил Джим в пустоту. — Ты ведь это хотел узнать? 

— И это тоже, — тихо сказал доктор, подходя к замершему и вглядывающемуся вдаль, капитану. — До рассвета еще далеко. Не спится?

— Да, — согласился Джим, переводя взгляд на друга.

Создавалось ощущение, что кроме них двоих, застывших в предрассветном тумане, на корабле больше не было ни души, но наверху с неуловимым шорохом сновали марсовые, и за каждым движением и жестом наблюдало не менее десятка внимательных глаз.

— Сегодня первое августа.

Слабый, разрозненный туман придавал фигуре врача еще больший ореол мистичности и нереальности.

— И что из этого следует? — удивленно спросил Маккой, облокачиваясь на перила, так же как Кирк.

— Сегодня нас ждет сражение, — как можно равнодушнее озвучив свои опасения, отозвался Джим. Боунс внимательно посмотрел на капитана.

— Из тебя никудышний предсказатель, Эндер, только в случае погоды. Но с этим соглашусь — столкновения ты чуешь за сутки. Как акула разлитую на мили по воде кровь.

— …помню только то, что в этой битве погибает бортовой хирург, — словно разговаривая сам с собой, продолжил Кирк.

— Разве это плохо? — наивно спросил врач, но увидев, как зло обернулся к нему капитан, продолжил: — Поверь, это буду не я. Не с моей удачей в поисках смерти.

— Ты... — и Кестер вздрогнул от того с какой силой было произнесено это слово. — Ты запираешься у себя в каюте и ни за что не поднимаешься на палубу.

— Как прикажете, командир.

— Боунс, — обернулся к врачу Джим и виновато сжал его локоть — Маккой всегда умел одной только фразой заставить почувствовать себя скотиной.

— Как прикажете, — холодно повторил он и, осторожно освободившись от чужого прикосновения, покинул палубу.

***

На полубаке вольготно расположились морские пехотинцы Лэйна. Солдаты развлекались, занимаясь чисткой оружия и проверкой своего обмундирования. И чем-то неуловимо напоминали Джиму чаек, вдумчиво и размеренно чистящих перья. Усмехнувшись, он попытался понять ход своей странной ассоциативной логики.

— На горизонте по правому борту корабль! — раздался крик вахтенного.

Джим быстрым шагом направился к правому борту — достал подзорную трубу и начал высматривать приближающееся судно. Корабль был еще достаточно далеко, позволяя разглядеть только общий силуэт и неясные контуры парусов.

И в этот момент безумное напряжение последних нескольких часов отпустило его. Неизменно, все неизменно. 

— Что делаем, капитан? — спросил его подошедший боцман.

— А мы хотим сбежать? — проникновенно начал Джим. — Если так – то стреляем книппелями** и ловим ветер! У нас же есть цепные ядра? — задумчиво спросил Кирк, понимая, что если нет, то он здорово лажанулся с эпохой. Потому что к ним на полном ходу, теперь в этом сомневаться не приходилось, приближалось двухмачтовое судно с косыми парусами. Он еще никак не мог рассмотреть название корабля, но знал, что это — «Триполи».

— С другой стороны, — продолжая размышлять вслух, ответил капитан, — почему бы и не напасть? Но для начала было бы неплохо убедиться, что это точно корсары.

— Такое изящное судно с острыми обводами, — мечтательно сказал подошедший к ним Портер, столь любовно вглядываясь в собственную подзорную трубу. — Красотка! Причем явно североафриканского происхождения. И судя по всему, неплохо вооружена, сэр. К тому же явно занимается разбоем на торговых путях.

— Готовиться к бою, — приказал Джим.

— Боевая тревога! — скомандовал боцман и направился к штурвалу. Корабельный колокол отбил сигнал и по кораблю заметались люди. Морские пехотинцы занимали свои места и заряжали мушкеты. Канониры, по команде и под чутким руководством Дэвида, заряжали пушки книппелями, матросы подготавливали такелаж к бою.

— Поднимаем флаг! — приказал Джим. — Британский.

— Что? — удивленно переспросил боцман.

— Британский флаг. Поднять! — рявкнул Кирк. — Быстро!

Боцман с помощью рупора отдал приказ поднять чужой флаг. 

Корсарское судно быстро нагоняло легкую шхуну, но Джим был готов к бою — точнее фаталистически понимал, что сражения не избежать — и теперь его начинал охватывать боевой восторг. Вот только пиратское судно шло по ветру и у него было преимущество.

Когда оба корабля достаточно сблизились, капитан «Триполи» обменялся приветствиями со Стереттом, полагая, что разговаривает с британским офицером. И довольно сообщил, что вышел в море для охоты на американские торговые корабли.

— Для охоты, — с чувством повторил Кирк, демонстративно переглянувшись с Дэвидом. — Ну вот, теперь моя совесть чиста.

Затем, также довольно улыбнувшись, приказал сбросить камуфляж. Над «Энтерпрайз» немедленно был поднят американский флаг. 

Расстояние сокращалось.

— К повороту ворвинд! — скомандовал Джим, уже не замечая, как быстро боцман дублирует его приказы. Он снова ощутил себя на своем месте, там, где он и должен был находиться. Слившись с кораблем и принимая быстрые и единственно верные решения, которые помогут сохранить судно и уберечь команду.

Матросы заняли необходимое положение и, вцепившись в такелаж, стали ждать команды капитана к повороту.

Пиратская шебека этим временем плавно заходила на позицию для бортового залпа по шхуне. 

— Поворот! — резко скомандовал капитан. И «Энтерпрайз» начала разворачиваться кормой к пиратам. Теперь все решалось секундами, скоростью ветра и удачей. — Правый борт, огонь! — добавил капитан.  
Еще не успевшая развернуться во время поворота шхуна, выстрелила из всех шести пушек правого борта по кораблю противника, синхронно и точно. 

Книппеля прошивали, дырявили паруса и клочьями рвали такелаж, как непрочную паутину.

Пиратское судно дало залп в ответ, но пушки стреляли в разнобой и уже по развернувшемуся кораблю. Один снаряд попал в корму, но застрял в обшивке, остальные пролетели мимо. Упав в море, в то место, где буквально несколько секунд назад находился корпус. 

Капитан шебеки во время разворота успел прочитать название на корме вражеского судна - USS «Enterprise», и с досадой понял, что ему «посчастливилось» напасть на боевой корабль. Но, похоже, он все еще честолюбиво рассчитывал на победу.

Шхуна продолжала разворот и зашла левым бортом к корме противника. Лейтенант Стеретт с чувством сильнейшего deja vu посмотрел на выкрашенное золотым название — «Триполи». И просигналил, давая отмашку ждущим команды стрелять.

После чего прозвучал еще один слаженный выстрел, Энтерпрайз предсказуемо вздрогнула от отдачи, и сквозь дым и пальбу вновь можно было разглядеть лишь контуры кормы и бушприта вражеского судна с муторно покосившейся блинд-реей. 

Живым воплощением корабля-призрака из темных морских легенд. 

Книппеля сметали все на своем пути и пиратская полакка**** с прорванными парусами и такелажем, медленно, но верно превращалась в неповоротливую черепаху. Управление парусами было потеряно, к тому же, еще при первой атаке американским судном, случайно был убит их мастер парусов.

Капитан Реис Роус был вне себя от бешенства. Он отдавал хаотичные команды, и его корабль стал медленно разворачиваться правым бортом к Энтерпрайзу.

Залп. 

Правый борт Триполи окутался дымом, но его выстрел пришелся по бушприту американской шхуны и не нанес особого ущерба, в ответ же раздались выстрелы мушкетов морских пехотинцев под предводительством лейтенанта Эноха Лэйна. Капитан приказал стрелять по живым целям в стремлении не допустить абордажа.

Можно попытаться представить, что все происходящее искусная симуляция, убеждал себя Джим, и его не могут здесь убить. Зато может убить он.

Пираты с ранениями падали на палубу своего корабля.

Воспользовавшись неразберихой на Триполи, Энтерпрайз зашел к нему правым бортом, который уже успел перезарядиться картечью.

Еще выстрел.

Рангоут и такелаж «Триполи» были разбиты, и судно с трудом маневрировало в бою. Борт был пробит в нескольких местах выше ватерлинии. Казалось корабль замер, и Эндрю решил выждать следующее действие.

— Ваш ход, сэр, — тихо пробормотал Джим, в царящем хаосе пытаясь найти и увидеть капитана Триполи. 

Когда флаг Триполи спустился вниз, объявляя о безоговорочной капитуляции, Стеретт приказал подготовить абордажные крючья. Но как только корабли поравнялись бортами, то абордажные крюки полетели со стороны пиратского корабля, и матросы ринулись в атаку. 

Попытались.

— Вот ведь твари! — зашипел боцман и Джим был с ним более чем солидарен, но свое отношение к происходившему решил не озвучивать.

Пехотинцы довольно легко отразили эту атаку. После этого матросы Энтерпрайза быстро отрубили абордажные канаты и шхуна начала кружить вокруг Триполи, маневрируя на относительно безопасном расстоянии, не позволяя шебеке приблизиться для абордажа. 

— Зарядите пушки цепными ядрами, — размеренно приказал Кирк, принимая отвратительное решение, пытаясь смириться с тем, что больше затягивать сражение нельзя, — и наводитесь на людей. Крушить их огнем бортовых орудий! Лэйн, открывать огонь по любой движущейся мишени на борту. Отойти от «Триполи» и методично расстреливать врага с максимальной дистанции. 

Когда триполитанцы вновь спустили флаг, Стеретт приказал продолжить огонь, стреляя по корпусу ниже ватерлинии. В попытке спасти остатки команды, капитан Триполи выбросил флаг в море. Это была окончательная капитуляция.

Энтерпрайз победила.

***

Джим стоял на мостике и меланхолично наблюдал за тем как победившая команда под руководством Дэвида Портера производит захват «Триполи». Адреналин сражения выжег все эмоциональные ресурсы, и теперь он чувствовал лишь пустоту и отрешенность. Никакой эйфории победителя.

— Что делать с кораблем, сэр? — перед тем как перейти на шебеку, спросил его лейтенант.

— Выбросите в море все вооружение, — сказал Кирк, довольно оглядывая пришедшие в полную негодность паруса противника, — все что обнаружите. Пушки, пистолеты, запасы пороха — все.

Пиратский корабль представлял отвратительное и жалкое зрелище. Последствия выстрелов цепными ядрами зияли в досках. Вся палуба была залита кровью. И некому было посыпать ее песком. 

Убито было более тридцати человек, среди погибших оказался и корабельный врач.

— Быть может, мне не хватает христианского милосердия, но кажется, что подобные люди не заслужили, чтоб по ним скорбели.

— Не собираешься помочь умирающим?

— Умереть? — невесело попытался пошутить Боунс — он, уже освободившись от пациентов, поднялся на палубу. Они вновь, как и этим утром до рассвета, стояли рядом у перил и Джим наблюдал, как Дэвид и Лейн раздают команды и споро скидывают вооружение корсарской шебекки в море. — Собираюсь. Но ожидаемо вся моя помощь сведется к тому что я раздам умирающим опиум. И все. Вот думаю о том, что не хочу добираться до «Триполи» на шлюпе. Меня в них укачивает. 

Джим изумленно обернулся.

— Как ты оказался в море с морской болезнью? Тут с ней не выживают.

— У меня нет морской болезни! — возмущенно огрызнулся Маккой и Джим против воли залюбовался им: они все были грязными, как черти, перемазанные в саже и прогоревшем порохе, но Боунсу странно шло даже это. — Меня укачивает только на этих жутких пыточных орудиях! Их однозначно придумал сам дьявол! Лично!

— А как ты тогда планируешь попасть на другой корабль?

— Ну, — он задумчиво посмотрел вверх, окидывая взглядом качающиеся в такт волнам и моментами почти соприкасающиеся грот-реи кораблей, — мачты же еще не срубили?

— Да ладно? — не веря, что правильно его понял, переспросил Кирк, проследив за его взглядом. — А кто тот человек, что говорил мне «я не матрос, чтоб как ты, белкой прыгать по снастям»? 

— Тебе по рангу не положено, — ответил Боунс, удобно закидывая сумку через плечо, так чтоб она не мешала рукам. И недолго думая полез на грот-мачту, выполняя свой обещанный трюк, двигаясь слишком плавно и правильно для «не матроса» и пройдя, словно акробат, по грот-рее, которая благодаря близости обоих кораблей соприкасалась со снастями «Триполи», спустился по веревкам шебеки на ее палубу, безмерно удивив и развеселив этим Дэвида Портера. Затем так же быстро исчез с настила, отправившись исполнять свой озвученный долг врача.

— Мне иногда кажется, что мы все совсем не знаем доктора, капитан, — с каким-то безумным восхищением и благоговейным трепетом проговорил юнга, так же как и Джим, завороженно наблюдавший за этим действием.

— Мне тоже так кажется.

И Джим произнес это гораздо мрачнее, чем ему самому того хотелось.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * "Кто сотворил семизвездие и Орион" — Ам.5:8  
> ** Книппель — снаряд, употреблявшийся для повреждения рангоута и такелажа парусных кораблей противника. Состоял из двух ядер или полуядер, соединенных между собой железным стержнем или цепью.  
> *** Шебека — небольшое трехмачтовое парусно-гребное судно с очень острым корпусом.  
> **** Полакка — разновидность шебеки
> 
> — перечисленные места нахождения шхуны в Средиземном море и миссия — в ходе которой они столкнулись с Триполи — настоящие.


	5. Chapter 5

— Когда мы будем у Мальты? — тихо спросил Маккой у Джима, практически касаясь губами уха и легко облокотившись на его плечо. 

Даже такого незначительного контакта хватало, чтоб заставить его думать о друге немного в другом ключе. Так сказать, в очень и очень неправильном. К тому же — он внимательно посмотрел на врача — тот не давал ни малейшего повода, предположить, что… скажем так, его желания не будут отвергнуты самым болезненным из всевозможных способов. 

Все офицеры вновь были в столовой и весело предавались празднованию законной победы. Что радовало особо, на борту Энтерпрайза не было ни одного раненного настолько серьезно, чтоб освободиться от вахты.

— Завтра ближе к вечеру — ветер слишком слабый, продолжаем миссию, — привычно отозвался Джим, с удовольствием отставляя опустевший бокал. Он заметил, да и то только потому, что наблюдал за ним, что доктор почти не пил. — А что, ты сильно спешишь к… как ты тогда выразился, доступным красоткам? …и планируешь прыгнуть за борт и добираться до берега вплавь?

— Нет, добираться до берега вплавь я не планирую, — рассмеялся Боунс, словно услышал крайне забавную шутку.

— Что в этом смешного? — почти обижено спросил Кирк.

— Понимаешь ли, — проникновенно начал врач, объясняя и так же тихо, близко и интимно склоняясь к нему, — я не умею плавать! 

— Правда, что ли? — изумленно спросил Джим и Маккой в ответ легко пожал плечами.

— Да вот, как-то всю жизнь не надо было.

— Это невероятно! — продолжал громко восхищаться Портер, вовлекая их в разговор и заставляя отвести взгляд друг от друга. — За время трёхчасового боя на расстоянии пистолетного выстрела на «Энтерпрайзе» никто из членов экипажа не был убит! Это колдовство, господа! Черная магия! Капитан, Вы случайно не продали душу дьяволу за вечную удачу в морских боях?

— О, нет-нет, мистер Дэвид! Как можно, я истинный христианин и правильный католик, — картинно оскорбился Джим. — Лучше подумайте о том, что через сутки, — он исправил себя, — ну почти, мы будем на Мальте и сможем неплохо отдохнуть, — намекнул Кирк, — пока эскадра Дэйла наслаждается только обществом друг друга. Сильных брутальных мужчин. Мы же будем наслаждаться обществом милых дам.

— Порт и девицы, — мечтательно вздохнул Лэйн.

— Доступные девицы, — многозначительно уточнил доктор, с иронией глядя на капитана. 

— Ох, дамы стали слишком откровенны, — печально начал Портер, заглядывая в опустевший бокал. — Мне, знаете ли, не хватает таинственности, сэр. Щиколотка, мелькнувшая под вьющимся подолом платья... Приятная округлость бедра, угаданная сквозь ткань... 

— Да вы просто ужасный бесстыдник, Дэвид! — чопорно отозвался Маккой, веселясь.

— Безусловно!

— Но да, леди определенного рода занятий последнее время носят только корсеты и безвкусные платья.

— Ладно, господа, наш разговор зашел на недостойную для джентльменов тему, так что желаю вам всем спокойной ночи.

Через полчаса и капитан вслед за доктором покинул высшее общество, всласть наговорившись о том, что Маккой емко охарактеризовал «недостойным». Решившись проветриться, он поднялся на корму, размышляя, что было бы довольно глупо и неосмотрительно в таком состоянии свалиться за борт и утонуть.

Настала короткая южная ночь. На небе сияли звезды, отражаясь золотой пылью в темных водах. Засмотревшись, Джим с ходу врезался в нактоуз*, споткнулся и зашипел. И только грязно выругавшись на клингонском заметил, что не один.

Доктор выглядел разочаровано.

— Эндер, ты мне недавно демонстрировал свое знание этой шхуны. Заставлял меня завязывать тебе глаза и битый час бродил по кораблю, ни на что не натыкаясь, - упрекнул его Маккой. — Что с тобой случилось?

— Ничего.

— А что за странный язык? — любопытно произнес врач, подходя ближе.

— Арабский, — настороженно предположил Кирк — вот будет досадно, если Кестер его знает, — какой-то из диалектов, — дальше врал Джим и внезапно его озарило, чем же можно отвлечь Маккоя. — А как насчет сеанса экзорцизма? Ну, помнишь? Я — одержим.

— Боюсь, — Боунс демонстративно поморщился, глядя на напряженно застывшего капитана, — я не настолько чист душой, избавлен от пороков и безгрешен, чтоб проводить экзорцизм. К тому же я не верю в то, что ты одержим. А без веры — все это просто бессмысленный набор слов. И что нам делать с тем, что ты считаешь, будто я злобная тварь из морских глубин? Ведь считаешь, да?

— Так ты не умеешь играть на скрипке? — огорчился Джим.

— Не умею! — он страдающе прижал пальцы к вискам. — Ты думал, я не замечу, с каким упорством ты не спрашивал меня о никсах?

— Они должны уметь играть на скрипке! — возмутился Кирк. — Почему доставшийся мне со всего необъятного океана никса не играет?

— Нет, — Боунс кинул на него полный укора взгляд, — я выменял свою бессмертную душу на более практичный талант врачевателя. И прочие приятные мелочи: вроде способности оживлять мертвых и ходить по воде. Всегда считал игру на скрипке чем-то вроде глупости и забавы.

— Скажи, что ты шутишь? — серьезно попросил Джим, непроизвольно положив руку ему на плечо и сильно сжимая.

— Шучу, — послушно повторил Маккой, так же аккуратно коснувшись его локтя и это прикосновение ощущалось расплавленным железом.

Привычное напряжение между ними стало еще более давящим и навязчивым. 

В странном и неуютном молчании, не сговариваясь, они дошли до капитанской каюты и, переступив порог, вцепились друг в друга. 

Жадно целуясь, наслаждаясь, тем, как идеально их тела подходят друг другу. Ловя чужое дыхание и до боли сжимая объятия. Джим ощутимо сильно прижал врача к двери и вслепую, не желая ни на секунду отрываться от его губ и прекращать этот дикий жаркий поцелуй, попытался закрыть дверь.

Боунс плавно вывернулся из захвата и, вызывающе улыбнувшись, сам закрыл ее на засов.

— Ты боишься, что я сбегу? — мягко поинтересовался он, своим одуряюще красивым и низким голосом.

— Очень, — проникновенно и влюбленно ответил Кирк, кивнув. — Я вот тут вспомнил… — продолжил Джим, совсем не ласково касаясь его сквозь ткань и наслаждаясь тем, как перехватывает дыхание у Маккоя, — за это же полагается смертная казнь? Разве нет?

— И ты именно сейчас об этом вспомнил? — изумился врач, когда его ладонь жарко обхватила чужой член и Джим задохнулся от нахлынувших ощущений, к тому же в процессе стягивания одежды со своего капитана доктор явно преуспел больше. — Обычно такое осознание накатывает ближе к утру…

Он так спокойно посмотрел в глаза Джиму, что тот догадался — это лишь видимость.

— В случае огласки нас повесят на реях «Энтерпрайза», высоко и на короткой веревке. 

— Я все равно хочу тебя, — ответил правду Джим. Он так сильно желает его — и не понимает почему. Вожделеет. Что-то намного сильнее обычного желания секса. Да, они всегда были близки, даже более, чем очевидно, следовало бы друзьям. Возможно, просто никто не хотел быть первым, шагнувшим за грань? 

— Взаимно. 

И это самое прекрасное, что мог ему ответить Боунс.

Его рука движется вверх и вниз по всей длине, так правильно сжимая, и они полностью поглощены болезненными поцелуями-укусами. И Джим думает о том, как же он будет смотреть в глаза Маккою, настоящему Маккою, когда вернется. Если вернется…

Он никогда в жизни никого не хотел так сильно, как сейчас его.

Маккой толкнул его на кровать и, с неизменной улыбкой, опираясь на колено и склонившись над ним, произнес:

— Судя по тому, что ты уже почти раздет, а я все еще — не очень, — он принялся показательно-медленно расстегивать рубашку, его руки двигались с невообразимым изяществом и Кирк тяжело сглотнул. Почему он никогда раньше не замечал его выверенную грацию? Нет, он замечал, смотрел, но не видел, — можно судить о том, что я явно больше тебя заинтересован в происходящем, капитан.

В неверном свете качнулся, гипнотизируя своим движением, светлый восьмигранный крест, отражая отсветы.

— Сомневаюсь, — возразил Кирк, как и в первый вечер, поймав его за цепочку и притягивая ближе, обжигая поцелуями шею и плечи.

— Проверим?

Он облизывает губы и у Джима вновь перехватывает дыхание. Это выглядит так невообразимо пошло и в то же время слишком соблазнительно. Рука скользит от шеи вниз, к бедрам и Джим невольно выгибается от того, насколько это сильное и властное движение обжигает.

Дальнейшее он помнит фрагментами, полностью утонув в своем отчаянном, всепоглощающем желании. Все воспринималось слишком детально прорисованным сном, особенно то, как одуряюще горячо и влажно губы Маккоя скользят по его члену. 

Глаза его такие поразительно черные в этом освещении, и это внезапно странно тревожит: светлой радужки не видно и кажется, что на тебя смотрит сама тьма.

— Боунс, стой! — на последнем слове его голос предательски сорвался.

Кирк хватает в кулак его волосы, удерживая, и они как раз такой длины, чтобы удобно ухватиться. И это внезапно вызывает волну воспоминаний: они с Леонардом в каком-то баре, тот раздосадовано и печально утыкается лбом в сложенные на столе руки, а Джим впервые неуверенно касается его волос, скользит по ним пальцами, зарываясь в пряди в жесте утешения. Все произошло именно тогда, понимает он. Господи, как можно влюбиться и не заметить этого?

— Стой. Не так, я… — и Джим осознал, что слова закончились, но Леонард его понимает. Он его всегда понимает. 

Боунс, словно огромная змея, плавно скользит вверх, и это прикосновение заставляет его всем телом потереться о Маккоя.

— Все, что ты пожелаешь, — тихо, опаляя дыханием кожу, произносит доктор, и опасные оттенки в его голосе звучат восхитительным обещанием.

***

— Так ты поэтому не женился? — отдышавшись, любопытно поинтересовался Джим.

— Нет, — Боунс снизошел до ответа только после чувствительного тычка под ребра, — я был бы очень скучным мужем, — Маккой прижался поцелуем к его виску. — Ну, знаешь, из тех, кто всегда говорит: «Да, моя дорогая».

— И ты останешься здесь спать?

— На капитанской кровати? — риторически спросил он, аккуратно выпихивая Кирка с середины. — Да, моя дорогая, — лениво огрызнулся Маккой.

— Я бы с тобой все равно не развелся… — задумчиво сказал Джим его плечу.

И тоже заснул, поверхностным неглубоким сном. 

И разбудило его не движение, а то, что стало прохладнее. В слабом отсвете кормовых фонарей, чей дрожащий свет проникал в каюту, Джим видел, как тихо и по-военному быстро одевался Маккой. 

— Ну и куда ты?

Боунс обернулся, усмехаясь, уже в процессе застегивания рубашки. И Кирк вновь обратил внимание на странный крест, до которого нельзя дотрагиваться.

— Одно дело, когда твой друг заигрался с тобой в карты до ночи и совсем другое, когда «друг» уходит от капитана утром и от него на морскую милю несет сексом и алкоголем. 

Джим разочаровано кивнул, соглашаясь с выводами; хорошо, что хотя бы у одного из них сохранилось подобие критического мышления. Но, с другой стороны, не так уж сильно Кирка волновало мнение команды касательно его морального облика.

— Реи, — лаконично напомнил ему Маккой, догадавшись, о чем думает капитан. Ах да, реи и веревки.

— Так что? Я теперь попаду в ад? — легкомысленно поинтересовался Кирк, потягиваясь всем телом с ленивым удовольствием, весело глядя на врача. — За то, что согрешил со священником? Ты собираешь души грешников и обрекаешь их на адские муки? 

— Сколько раз тебе говорить: я — врач, а не… — Боунс оборвал себя, махнув на него рукой. — Да, ты попадешь в ад, Джим! — серьезно произнес Маккой, накрывая его губы в легком целомудренном поцелуе, и, подходя к двери, улыбнулся. — Спокойной ночи, капитан. Ведь только мы с тобой знаем — ада не существует.

***

Кирк вновь почти уснул, но ближе к рассвету его буквально подкинуло на постели. Мысль, такая незначительная и незаметная, но не дававшая покоя. Он вскочил и заметался по каюте, зажигая фонарь и пытаясь понять, не приснилось ли это ему.

Джим удивился, увидев в зеркале свое побледневшее лицо со странно застывшими глазами. 

Вот оно.

Кестер Макмюррей никак не мог назвать его «имя». 

Потому что не знал его.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Нактоуз – ящик или шкафчик, в котором укреплен компас.


	6. Chapter 6

К утру Джим убедил себя, что ему показалось. Или приснилось. Ну, как убедил — решил, что такого просто не могло быть: Маккой не называл его по имени, и это с ним так подло пошутило его собственное воображение. 

А поднявшись на палубу, он сразу первым делом заметил его. Доктор стоял у перил, вглядываясь вдаль. Внимательно наблюдал за равномерными волнами, гипнотизирующими своим однообразием, неприятно напоминая хищного зверя, подстерегающего добычу.

— Ты ждешь сигнала?

— Что? — растерянно спросил его Маккой, отвлекаясь.

— Просто ты всегда… — Джим оборвал себя, понимая, как глупо прозвучит то, что он хочет сказать. — Ты всегда так странно смотришь на море, — тон капитана стал серьезным, — словно чего-то ждешь.

— Возможно, — интригующе произнес тот с каким-то темным подтекстом. 

Джим невесомо провел рукой по его спине, вспоминая, как его пальцы сжимали эти плечи и то, как одуряюще хорошо было ночью. Боунс бросил на него быстрый нечитаемый взгляд, Джим заметил только то, что его такие красивые глаза стараются не выдать никаких эмоций.

От слишком личных мыслей его отвлек окрик:

— Скалы, сэр! 

Капитан довольно быстро добрался до мостика и вгляделся туда, куда указал смотрящий. Джим теперь уже вместе с боцманом и навигатором удивленно взирали на непонятно откуда взявшуюся скалистую полосу у горизонта и, судя по завихрениям воды, подводные скалы. Уже совсем рядом. Осложнялось все стелющимся искристо-белым туманом, медленно наползающим на явно виднеющуюся вдали землю. Одинокие и разрозненные клочья тумана низкими облаками цеплялись за поднявшиеся из воды изломанными драконьими клыками подводные камни. 

— Какого хрена они здесь? — прошептал капитан. — Их нет на карте, — проговорил Кирк и переспросил, уже обращаясь к боцману: — Нет же? Я не мог не заметить на карте такой огромный и опасный остров. И жуткий скалистый подход к нему. К тому же здесь явно есть мальстремы*. 

— Так точно, сэр, — подтвердил его опасения тот, — на картах его нет, да и это странное течение не указано. Нас сносит к востоку, хотя остров прямо по курсу, и мы не можем отойти от него дальше — корабль разворачивает. 

— Кто лоцман?

— У нас его нет, сэр, — с досадой отозвался первый помощник. — Никто не знает местный фарватер. В этом участке моря нет никаких скал. По крайней мере, не должно быть, — разочаровано закончил боцман.

— То есть, от того как скоро мы сядем на мель или распорем скалой бок, нас пока спасает только исключительное везенье?

— Боюсь, что так, капитан. 

— Что за паника? — весело спросил Боунс, поднявшись к ним на мостик. И взяв у отрешенно раздумывающего над сложившейся ситуацией капитана подзорную трубу, увидел вдалеке скалы. Доктор резко посерьезнел. Джим впервые в жизни видел, чтоб человек так стремительно бледнел.

— Никакой паники, — спокойно ответил Кирк, вглядываясь в землю, окутанную покровом тумана, — всего лишь то, чего нет на картах. Не в первый раз нас так подло подставляют картографы.

Приказав развернуться, он вновь отвлекся на спор с навигатором, который упорно советовал не сопротивляться течению и, следуя по нему, обойти остов. Боцман же не соглашался, здраво указывая на то, что по ходу течения могут оказаться подводные скалы, которые смертельно опасны для корабля.

В этом слаженном хаосе принятия решений абсолютно внезапно прозвучал знакомый вопль марсового:

— Человек за бортом!

И бросаясь к перилам, Джим уже знал, что увидит. 

Нет, Боунс не стал драматично нырять или как-то иначе привлекать к себе внимание: он, скользнув по канату и вновь демонстрируя нечеловеческую ловкость, сошел на воду. 

В лучших традициях древних земных легенд, прошелся по ней и остановился на расстоянии нескольких ярдов от сопротивляющегося течению «Энтерпрайза».

Оставаясь стоять на волнах и, запрокинув голову, смотреть, как корабль пытается маневрировать. Шхуну относило волной, но он стоял и смотрел. И это пугало сильнее, чем попрание всех известных законов материальной вселенной.

Словно не он застыл среди моря, словно не происходит ничего неправильного. 

— Там скала, — прошептал боцман, убеждая себя в происходящем, заставляя пошатнувшуюся картину мира встать на место, — ее не видно, но там просто скала, и он стоит на ней…

— Разворачивай! — приказал Джим рулевому, он услышал, как протяжно стонет корабль, словно от боли, выполняя такой резкий и непредвиденный маневр. Их все быстрее сносило течением.

Джим увидел, как отрицательно Маккой качнул головой и по губам успел прочесть такое печальное « _ты не успеешь_ ».

Затем доктор медленно поднял руку, раскрытой ладонью в жесте прощания и пожелания удачи. И резко отвернувшись, быстро пошел в клубящийся туман, срываясь на бег. 

Дымка все сильнее окутывала его фигуру, пока не скрыла ее полностью. И в тот же миг рассветный туман, словно живое существо, вспыхнул, озарив и небо, и коварное море.

А затем начал таять, исчезая. 

Так же неуловимо в его прозрачно белом сиянии растворился далекий остров. 

И подводные скалы.

***

Дэвид печально вздохнул глядя на капитана. Джим даже не старался прикидываться, что все нормально.

Потому что ладно, да? Переходы во времени могут существовать, в теории, конечно. И, если верить ей, прошлое, настоящее и будущее существует одновременно. И одномоментно. Срезы пространственно-временного континуума… В которых допускается расхождение в понятии «настоящее» на неограниченное количество времени. И несколько тысяч лет не значат ничего. Тысячелетие может пройти за два вздоха и ничего не изменится. 

Прошлое и будущее так же реально, как и данный момент, в котором с ним разговаривает Дэвид Портер. 

Но вот как это все может сочетаться со способностью ходить по воде и растворять скалы — непонятно. 

— Я знаю, что вам нравился наш доктор. Очень нравился. И вы ему тоже. Иначе он потопил бы корабль.

— Что? — Джим, сомневаясь, взглянул на лейтенанта.

— Я отношусь ко всему с долей здорового фатализма, сэр, — задумчиво продолжал Портер, никак не реагируя на изумление капитана. — И если уж грешите, так хоть не доводите до греха других. В этом вас не упрекнуть.

Он замолчал и, подумав, продолжил:

— Я суеверен, капитан, как и многие моряки, но и вы знаете — это сражение войдет в историю. Нет, «Энтерпрайз» крайне удачливое судно, взять хоть наше время крейсерства в Вест-Индии, но еще ни разу не бывало такого, чтоб в прямом столкновении двух кораблей один был практически разбит в щепки и убита большая половина команды, а другой отделался лишь легкими повреждениями и парой царапин у матросов. Так что, если Кестеру была нужна жизнь того задиристого матроса — то это достойная цена за победу в сражении. В любом случае, капитану и кораблю ничего не угрожало, пока на борту находился никса. Это норвежцы считают их злыми. Жаль, что он ушел, но они подчиняются другим, более странным законам. Очевидно, его контракт был выполнен. Или он решил таким чудным образом спасти корабль от неминуемой смерти.

— Контракт?

— Да, вы не заключали с доктором никакого договора? — и, видя, как непонимающе смотрит на него капитан, лейтенант исправился: — Спор какой-нибудь? Необязательно серьезный. Игра в карты? Должно быть выполненное обещание, оно позволяет им уйти. Теперь становиться понятно, почему погибла его прежняя команда…

— И почему же? — настороженно поинтересовался Кирк, вспоминая искреннюю печаль доктора о том событии.

— Должно быть, они его специально призвали. А этого лучше не делать. Они поднимаются на борт только по собственному желанию.

И на этой многозначительной ноте Дэвид оставил его размышлять над неимоверным количеством вариантов и возможностей.

***

Зайти в его каюту оказалось невозможно сложно. Не получалось понять, как он теперь относится к доктору: взбешен «предательством» и недоговоренностями или всепонимающе оправдывает доктора тем, что, видимо, у него не было другого выхода?

Выбора?

Нет личных вещей и книг, тех, что он запомнил. Все пространство каюты покрыто серым пеплом, создавая ложное — а может, и нет? — впечатление, будто здесь бушевал локальный пожар без огня и дыма.

Он протягивает руку и берет словно специально оставленный крест. Нарочито небрежно брошенный посреди пустоты, рядом с распятием. Из всей обстановки каюты уцелели только эти две вещи.

Интересно, что он хотел этим сказать?

И в тот момент, когда пальцы касаются холодного белого металла, тот начинает крошиться, рассыпаясь, впрочем, как и ложная, неправильная реальность вокруг него.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * мальстрем - водоворот, дословно "течение, которое мелет"


	7. Chapter 7

Увидев знакомый идеально белый пластик потолка корабельного лазарета и настороженно склонившегося к нему Маккоя, с тщательно выверенной профессиональной тревогой во взгляде, у него крайне просто получилось резко вскочить и, вырвав из руки неведомую гадость, схватить его, впечатывая в стену. 

— Сколько я был без сознания? — зло прорычал Джим.

— Час от силы, — растеряно ответил Маккой, даже не пытаясь отцепить его руку от своего горла, то ли настолько доверяя, то ли решив, что сопротивляться глупо. Правда, был и еще один вариант: он вообще не воспринимал Джима как опасность для себя.

Понимая, насколько странно и неправильно все выглядит со стороны, Джим, по-прежнему удерживая Леонарда, принялся другой рукой судорожно расстегивать его белую хирургическую форму, у которой был слишком высокий ворот. Сообразив, что происходит, Маккой рванулся сильнее, но Кирк его удержал.

— Джим, — мягко, как с душевнобольным начал Леонард, чем взбесил еще больше, — ты понимаешь, что я не хочу с тобой драться и выяснять кто же из нас сильнее, только потому, что ты под сибазоном и фактически являешься моим пациентом?

— Ну, разумеется, — не слушая его, кивнул Джим, - бить пациентов негуманно, — и, достав все ту же цепочку с восьмигранным крестом, у него уже не хватило сил удивиться. — Объяснишься?

— Что мне надо объяснять? — с искренним непониманием возразил Боунс, наконец, отцепляя его ладонь от своего горла и раздраженно потерев шею. 

Останутся синяки, почему-то виновато подумалось Кирку.

— Что я верю в Бога? Джим, вот теперь ты меня начинаешь пугать. Мне вызвать охрану или сам успокоишься?

— Я успокоился, — выдохнув, ответил Кирк, опуская руки и отступая от него на шаг, чувствуя, как липко и неприятно по руке стекает кровь. — Объясни, что произошло и какого черта я опять в лазарете?

— Какого хрена ты выдрал из вены катетер! — взбесился Маккой, тоже увидев кровь и настолько сильно пережал ему руку, что не ожидающий такого Джим охнул.

— Почему я в лазарете? — устало повторил Кирк.

— А почему ты тут оказываешься? — риторически поинтересовался Леонард, подтащив его ближе к биокровати и склоняясь над его рукой. — Потому что — придурок!

— Конкретнее, — лениво огрызнулся Джим.

— Да я без понятия, у Спока спросишь. Тебя ко мне принесли уже в стадии «соберите этот загадочный паззл, он был капитаном и крайне нам дорог»!

— И?

— Я собрал, — гордо отозвался Маккой, — а ты портишь мой момент триумфа. Бросаешься. И напомни-ка мне, — расчетливо прищурился врач, став серьезным, — ты точно ни на чем сильнее травки не сидел? Потому что ну уж слишком странная реакция у тебя на наркотические препараты, Джим.

— Боунс, это точно ты?

— Нет, я — Святой Иоанн Иерусалимский*! — фыркнув, ответит тот. — Джим, приди в себя! Я ни за что не стал бы тебя так резко будить, — повинился Маккой, — особенно такими веществами, но ты и правда нужен на мостике. Там какая-то внештатная ситуация и Спок рвет и мечет.

Доктор замолчал, на мгновение задумавшись.

— В его исполнении это довольно забавно. И страшно. 

— Не сомневаюсь.

— Джим? — Маккой подождал, пока капитан поднимет голову и посмотрит ему в глаза, и только после этого продолжил: — Иди и спаси нас.

***

— Капитан на мостике!

Джим огляделся, почувствовав мучительную раздвоенность. После почти недели в XVIII веке привыкать к реалиям XХIII было забавно. 

— Рады видеть вас в добром здравии, капитан.

— Спасибо, коммандер, — улыбнувшись, кивнул Кирк. — Отчет по состоянию на данный момент, — потребовал он, занимая капитанское кресло и удобно откидываясь на спинку. Вот именно этого ему и не хватало на древней Энтерпрайз. А здесь теперь ему не хватает моря. Как же люди глупо устроены.

— К нам приближается неизвестный корабль, предположительно пиратский крейсер Орионской Империи, он еще слишком далеко для наших сканеров. Но, по моим предварительным подсчетам, он приблизительно в три целых сорок шесть сотых раза сильнее в вооружении, нежели мы.

— Замечательно, — отозвался Джим и Спок заинтересовано посмотрел на него, ожидая, что человек как-то прокомментирует свои слова. — Коммандер, я сейчас задам вам очень глупый вопрос, постарайтесь не удивиться сильнее, чем обычно, хорошо?

— Как скажете, — склонил голову Спок и, как почудилось Джиму, забавляясь его просьбой. 

— Наше название и эмблема Объединенной Федерации - изображение выгравировано на обшивке или это проецируемая голограмма? — Джима вновь, как и на борту прежней Энтерпрайз, накрыло яркой волной ощущение свершившегося момента, он снова осознавал себя Эндрю Стереттом. Более чем жестокий капитан самой первой шхуны, породившей линию невероятно отважных кораблей, и снискавшей славу самой удачливой во флоте, беззаботно улыбался. Так же как в момент, когда пушки по его приказу заряжали цепными ядрами.

Спок действительно задумался на какие-то жалкие доли секунды.

— Голограмма, сэр.

— Тогда спроецировать эмблему Андорианского объединенного торгового флота и изменить название корабля на «Unfuckable»**, 

Ухура безуспешно попыталась скрыть за кашлем смех. Сулу с Чеховым весело переглянулись.

— Символично, капитан, — неодобрение неуловимо сквозило в голосе.

— О, еще как!

— Орудия в боевую готовность! Щиты на максимум! Я хочу чтоб они не нашли оружия на борту при первом поверхностном сканировании. Это возможно, Скотти? — обратился Джим по внутренней связи с инженерным отсеком.

— Я постараюсь, сэр!

— Спок, раздевайся! — приказал капитан, на ходу стягивая с себя золотую форменку.

— Что, простите? — вот теперь, похоже, приказы Джима начали его пугать, а все происходившее до этого попадало под невнятное определение «нормы».

— Согласись, будет странно, если орионцы затребуют связь, а на мостике андорианского судна люди в инсигниях Звездного флота Федерации? Люди их тоже надолго не обманут, но так у нас будет дополнительное время на сканирование их систем вооружения. И возможного поиска наиболее уязвимого места системы.

Спок без лишних возражений снял с себя голубую научную форму, оставаясь в безликой черной водолазке, впрочем, как и Джим с Чеховым и Сулу.

— Ухура?

— Нет, — резко отрезала девушка, — при всем уважении, меня не видно при обзоре, капитан!

— У тебя ничего нет под формой? — галантно спросил Джим, и Ухура зло дернула хвостом и отвернулась к своей консоли. — Нийота ты не представляешь, как я по тебе скучал!

— И слава богам, — прорычала она, — сэр!

— Корабль вошел в доступное для сканирования пространство.

— Это военный Орионский корабль, — официально подтвердил опасения Спок.

Через секунду Ухура, крутнулась на стуле, оборачиваясь к ним.

— Они запрашивают связь с кораблем, капитан.

— Давай, — махнул рукой Кирк.

Экран отобразил величественного капитана, судя по количеству нашивок на предплечьях, как смутно вспомнилось Джиму, сей славный представитель корсаров потопил и захватил в плен внушительное количество кораблей.

— Прекрасной Тьмы ночи космоса, уважаемый капитан великой Орионской Империи. Я — Хэмфри Гилберт, скромный капитан торгового крейсера, — склонил голову Джим, представляясь в традиционном имперском приветствии равных. Вряд ли инопланетник знает земную историю достаточно хорошо, чтоб успеть понять, в чем тут подвох. 

— Пусть Тьма ночи благословит и тебя, Хэмфри Гилберт. Ты имеешь честь говорить с капитаном А-Трен, - вежливо ответил орионец, так же почтительно склоняя голову. — Что привело вас в принадлежащие мне черные воды космоса?

— Недавний ионный шторм закинул нас так далеко от привычных торговых путей, к чужим берегам, — велеречиво продолжал Джим. 

И Спок на мгновение нелогично поверил: им повезет разойтись без боя.

— Ты обманываешь меня человек, — печально склонил голову в невообразимо людском жесте разочарования орионский капитан, — я знаю, что этим путем должен пройти корабль Федерации. Не подскажешь, где он?

— А зачем столь славному воину федераты?

— На корабле полно живого товара. Люди красивы и высоко ценятся на дальних мирах, но ты и так это знаешь, верно, капитан? А нападение — все легко поверят, что в этом виновны клингоны. Если здесь нет федератов, то и вы подойдете.

— Мои люди не будут рабами.

— А как мне сможет помешать получить желаемое торговый крейсер? — лицемерно изумился А-Трен и связь прервалась.

— Скотти, огонь! — приказал Джим, корабль тряхнуло отдачей. — Результаты сканирования, — особо не надеясь на удачу, спросил Кирк у вулканца.

— Их вооружение и общий тоннаж судна в 4,56 раз превышают наше. Их основные щиты не пробиты. Они наводят орудия, капитан.

— Сулу, готовься к варпу, — размеренно произнес Джим,

— Нас выследят по тепловому следу, — перебил его Спок.

— Чехов, — не слыша его, продолжил Джим, и навигатор встрепенулся, с надеждой оглянувшись на капитана, — рассчитай координаты для выхода прямо за орионским кораблем, так чтоб мы могли шмальнуть работорговцам в спину.

— Капитан, это слишком незначительное расстояние для варпа, — начал было Спок, одновременно с этим набирая серию команд на консоли, — никто не знает, что может произойти.

— Расчет завершен, — ответил энсин. 

— Двадцать секунд до варпа, — отрапортовал Хикару, не отвлекаясь от цифр на своей консоли.

— Отсчет вслух! — Сулу кивнув, и ровный механический голос принялся считать время.

— Мы не сможем войти в варп с поднятыми щитами, капитан! 

— Ага, — отозвался Джим, внимательно вглядываясь в развернувшуюся перед ним проекцию. — Запуская торпеды, они уберут щиты, и у нас будет пятнадцать секунд на возможный ответный выстрел. Убрать щиты!

— Залп вражеских орудий!

— Варп!

Торпеды бесполезно прошили ту часть космоса, где только что находился корабль.

Подобно опытному дуэлянту Энтерпрайз грациозно уклонилась от выпада противника. Мир изменился — лишаясь границ и четкости линий, подпространство ласково захватило их. 

— Две секунды, капитан! — ровно сказал Спок, но сейчас это звучало возмущенно.

— Ты сам постоянно говоришь, что две секунды это очень много! — безумно улыбнувшись ему, ответил Джим, затем снова отвлекаясь на сражение. Тем более они просто не могут погибнуть. Мелькнула глупая мысль, что в лазарете его ждет Маккой и они просто обязаны еще раз поговорить. Честно и откровенно.

Энтерпрайз вышла из варпа за кормой противника и успела выстрелить до поднятия общих щитов. В тщательно рассчитанное вулканцем самое слабое место брони. 

Беззвучный и всепожирающий огонь озарил холодный космос. 

Из командной рубки его было видно лучше всего.

— Никто не получит моих людей в рабство, — холодно сказал обломкам Кирк, не замечая с каким суеверным ужасом смотрят на него офицеры. — Пусть Тьма ночи благословит и тебя, А-Трен.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * госпитальеров еще называли "иоаннитами" конкретно Мальтийский орден (Суверенный Военный Орден Госпитальеров Св. Иоанна Иерусалимского Родоса и Мальты)
> 
> ** "Unfuckable" - довольно старая шутка юмора: перевод «Невъебенный» в том смысле, что «Охуительный». Но более точное значение звучит как "Неуебимый". И корабль с таким названием на самом деле был. Карака "Unfuckable" капитана Хэмфри Гилберта.


	8. Chapter 8

Обзорная палуба прекрасна, так же как и всегда. И, застыв черной тенью, на бесконечные воды космоса смотрит он. Ничего не изменилось: звезды, корабль, его капитан и все тот же доктор. 

Время — само понятие времени — глупые декорации.

— Ты ждешь сигнала или знака? — это вопрос, но Джим произносит его утвердительно, подходя ближе.

— Возможно, — столь же загадочно, как и несколько тысячелетий назад, отзывается Маккой. — Океан всегда производит на меня одинаковое впечатление бесконечной неизмеримости, впрочем, как и космос. И время, — подумав, уточняет он.

— И как мне тебя называть? Леонард? Кестер?

— Ты всегда меня зовешь «Боунс», зачем выдумывать что-то еще?

— Я знаю, что увиденное и пережитое мною не было медикаментозным бредом, _Боунс_.

— Докажи?

Они замолчали, размышляя каждый о своем.

— Нам надо поговорить. У нас слишком много тайн друг от друга.

— Надо, — равнодушно соглашаясь, кивнул доктор, — вот знаешь, за столько лет ничего и не изменилось. По-прежнему все более или менее серьезные разговоры начинаются с этой фразы. Это ритуал уже наверно, да?

— Можешь объяснить, зачем все это было?

— Разумеется, — мягко отзывается Маккой, — это все потому что ты опять умер! Видишь ли, я подделал отчеты — кстати, не забудь сказать Споку, пусть не роет там сильно, а то много интересного найдет! — так как ты был мертв гораздо дольше, чем допустимо по любому из нормативов Звездного флота. И на этот раз у меня не оказалось под рукой сказочной криокапсулы. Собственно, это все, я играл в Бога. Как и всегда.

— Так ты все-таки уйдешь? — тяжело произнес Кирк, внимательно вглядываясь в него.

— Я зря жду, — сказал он не без иронии, — и это меня радует. Но ожидание что-то вроде инстинкта. Пространство между событиями, но уже не объектами — это и пространство, и время одновременно. Слишком запутано, да? Не переживай, Джим, даже если мне и придется уйти, я все равно останусь рядом, как минимум до тех пор, пока энтропия нашей прекрасной Вселенной не достигнет максимума и все вновь не перейдет в изначальное состояние идеальной упорядоченности, до следующего Большого Взрыва.

— Это прозвучало до отвратительного романтично…

— Я старался.

Джим притягивает его в поцелуй и это действительно похоже на заключение контракта.

— Но если хочешь, — начал Маккой, сомневаясь, — я сделаю так, что ты все забудешь, Джим... — это прозвучало ненавязчивым предложением.

— Нет, не хочу, — отрезал Кирк, осторожно касаясь его губ, но любопытно спросил: — А как бы ты это сделал? Ты — телепат?

— Что? — Боунс изобразил оскорбление. — Гоблин тебя окончательно испортил. Помимо мелдинга, есть еще и такая замечательная вещь как гипноз! 

— А как ты теперь собираешься покинуть корабль? — любопытно вопросил Кирк с невнятной тоской. — Выйдешь в космос без скафандра? Как легендарные звездные киты?

— О, поверь, — горячечно прошептал Боунс, с видимым наслаждением прижимаясь к нему в вызывающем объятии, — когда мне будет нужно уйти — все будет выглядеть столь же захватывающе, как и в прошлый раз, Эндер…

 

End.


	9. Chapter 9

— Боунс?

— М-м-м? — доктор отвлекся на капитана, аккуратно опустив руки с приборами. — Что случилось?

— Я тут подумал, — Джим напряженно всмотрелся в глаза Леонарда, — ты... это же, — и он жестом окинул доктора, тот непонимающе качнул головой, пытаясь угадать, о чем же ведет речь Кирк, — образ, в смысле внешность. Она не настоящая?

— Чего? — настороженно переспросил Маккой, Джим начал забавлять и очень хотелось рассмеяться, но походу капитан пытался поговорить о чем-то серьезном, и спугнуть такой момент было нельзя.

— То как ты выглядишь, — смог, наконец, сформулировать свою мысль Джим, — твой настоящий облик? Ты ведь не человек... поэтому... Ох, Боунс, я хочу сказать — мне интересно и я хотел бы увидеть, как ты выглядишь на самом деле.

— Нет, — веселость сразу же покинула доктора. — Нет, Джим. Нет. 

— Почему? — растеряно спросил Кирк, не видя аргументов для отказа. — Ты — звездный кит? И не поместишься в корабле?

Но Маккой не оценил его глупую попытку пошутить.

— Потому что знаю, что произойдет потом, — глубокомысленно продолжил Боунс. — Ты начнешь от меня шарахаться. К тому же ты, разумеется, не помнишь, но мы оба это уже проходили, достаточное количество раз. Ты решаешь узнать, как я выгляжу «изначально», а потом понимаешь, внезапно так осознаешь, что мой облик... — Маккой замолчал, очевидно, подбирая наиболее подходящее слово. — Вот знаешь понятие « _страшный_ » не описывает и десятой доли, к тому же большей частью сумеречная плоть прозрачна, и это добавляет еще больше жути и безумия. Лучше действительно верь в то, что я — звездный кит. Так проще.

Джим зло молчал, не отводя взгляд, и Боунс прервал зрительный контакт первым, отворачиваясь к своим приборам. Слепо глядя на них.

— Обидно и оскорбительно, — спокойно сказал, наконец, Джим, тщательно контролируемым голосом, — понимать, что ты так обо мне думаешь. Я полагал, ты меня знаешь лучше.

— Прости, — виновато отозвался Боунс, притягивая Кирка в объятие, и осторожно касаясь его скулы, очерчивая ее, — у нас всегда так мало времени, не хочу, чтоб ты... не знаю, боялся меня? — предположил Боунс.

Джим с радостной готовностью ответил на прикосновение, усаживаясь на стол и притягивая Боунса ближе. Доктор покорно позволил вовлечь себя в поцелуй, сильно сжимая бедро Джима, ведя рукой вверх, вжимаясь в него, наслаждаясь тем, как развратно капитан разводит для него ноги, чтоб ощутить скольжение тел друг о друга.

— Я не хочу, Джим, — потеряно выдыхает Маккой ему в шею, между поцелуями, — не хочу, чтоб ты видел « _другого_ » меня. По крайней мере, сейчас.

— Ты не веришь, что мне все равно как ты выглядишь? У тебя щупальца? – предположил Джим и рассмеялся ему в кожу. — Ну, скажи «да»! Я всегда об этом мечтал!

Маккой улыбнулся, скользнув поцелуем по его шее, и неуловимо быстро став серьезным, ответил:  
— Я знаю, что тебе все равно, но мне — нет. Сейчас, в это самое мгновение — когда ты касаешься меня в этой точке времени и пространства — мы занимаемся любовью на деревянной «Энтерпрайз» и шутим про реи. А я безумно счастлив. Сейчас, в этот же самый миг я лежу на холодной палубе «Бегущего» потому что они призвали меня и заклятие убивает их, мне ужасно больно, но я понимаю, знаю, что идущий встречным курсом корабль не успеет спасти их. Сейчас, в этот момент меня сжигают на костре, потому что я дьявол, и я чувствую боль, то, как быстро огонь пожирает мою кожу, знаешь забавно, ведь все религии пришли после меня, и каждая, каждая объявила порождением зла. А что тогда они? Сейчас... нет времени. 

— Ты — Бог? — с сомнением спросил Джим, жадно вжимая его в себя. — Господи, спасибо, я знал, что если буду правильным католиком, ты придешь ко мне! 

— Религии утверждают обратное, — мягко ответил Леонард, веселье капитана было заразно. — К тому же Бог должен быть всемогущ и всесилен, а я как ты знаешь — нет.

— И ты видишь будущее?

— Нет, не вижу. Я живу в нем, и в прошлом, и в настоящем. Само «время» неправильное определение. Поэтому я не хочу... можно рядом с тобой я буду человеком? — попросил Боунс.

— Я никогда не спрашивал, — осторожно и невесомо-целомудренно Джим коснулся его губ, — ты смертен? Ты можешь умереть?

— Конечно, могу. 

— Но не умираешь.

— Это работает немного сложнее, — рассмеялся Маккой, отпуская Джима. — Совсем немного.

***

Джим терпеливо ожидал конца своей смены. Можно было конечно бросить все на Сулу и уйти раньше, тем более что они дрейфовали в спокойном пространстве торговых путей, и безопасность их маршрута была настолько очевидна, что даже Спок параллельно вчитывался в какую-то архиважную научную работу. Но Кирк не хотел поддаваться животной части себя, которая прямо-таки горела желанием прийти в каюту к Маккою, чья смена закончилась часа три назад.

Вздохнув, и предвкушающе хмыкнув, он потянулся к падду:

« _Милый_ », - напечатал он, зная, как такое обращение бесит Боунса, - « _ты тоже томишься в ожидании?_ »

« _Джим, блядь, я спал!_ » 

Ну, конечно!

Кирк довольно улыбнулся, но тут высветилось следующее сообщение.

« _Но раз тебе там скучно (а тебе там скучно!) то я уже разделся... и лежу тут один, весь голый и пьяный!_ »

— Вот гад, — прошипел Джим падду. 

И мысленно застонал, ну когда закончится эта блядская смена?

***

Джима разбудила тревога, то неясное неоформившееся чувство неправильности и опасности, которая неотвратимо приближается, но ты не можешь ее увидеть. Знаешь, она где-то здесь — но не видишь.

Доктора рядом не было, но судя по тому, в каком хаосе были раскиданы вещи, собирался тот быстро, или, так же как и Джим, когда их смены не совпадали, не хотел вставать, и лежал в тишине и темноте их каюты, обнявшись с ним до последнего.

До начала смены оставалось еще четверть часа, как его вызвал Спок. А пока он искал, куда же бросил коммуникатор, взгляд зацепился за оставленный, в ворохе разнообразных вещей на столе, крест. Вот тут-то чувство тревоги и завопило, отчаянно и громко.

— Что случилось? — коммуникатор не должен был передавать интонации, но коммандер звучал потеряно и глухо. 

— Капитан, произошла внештатная ситуация...

— Что? — внезапно охрипшим голосом переспросил Джим.

— Доктор Маккой и миссис Чеппел, они находятся в карантинном боксе, система отрезала их от жизнеобеспечения корабля и запустила стерилизационный протокол...

— Сейчас буду.

Чертовы перестраховщики, чертов Боунс. Джим и не знал, что до лазарета можно добраться за рекордные четыре минуты. Большая часть техников пыталась что-то сделать с тяжелыми внутренними дверьми посредством удаленного доступа, но Джим понимал — бесполезно. 

Он это знал. 

Спок не стал его останавливать, когда капитан прошел дальше к прозрачным кристаллическим стеклам отрезавшим его от Маккоя.

Они — и Леонард и Кристин — обнаружились в самом дальнем углу помещения, устало сидящие на полу, слабо подсвеченные красноватыми аварийными огнями. Неравномерно мигающим светом. Кристин испугано цеплялась за форму доктора, тот прижимал ее к себе и отрешенно смотрел куда-то в пространство. И, очевидно видел что-то далекое, что-то настолько запредельное, что Джим никогда бы не смог увидеть.  
Капитан зло ударил по стеклу, нет, никакого звука не было, но доктор вздрогнул и перевел взгляд на него. 

В вопросах необходимости не было.

«Ей было бы очень страшно умирать одной, Джим» — прочитал по губам Кирк. — «Прости меня»

Вой внутренней тревоги, внезапно замолк и циничный, издевательский отсчет секунд прекратился. Спок виновато смотрел на Джима, а того накрыло жуткое понимание, что это все. Конец.

Тихо зашипели фильтры с взвешенной кислотой, медленно заполняя помещение. Джим увидел, как Маккой ласково прижал к себе Кристин, что-то говоря, и резко, так внезапно, что капитан вздрогнул, сломал ей шею. И вновь перевел взгляд в пространство, где как догадывался Джим, не было ничего. 

— Капитан, — рука Спока горячо сомкнулась вокруг его запястья, — не надо смотреть...

Пары кислоты разъедали всю органику, зрелище, мягко говоря, ужасное. Но Джим не замечал Кристин, он видел только как тело Маккоя, пошло рябью, словно поломанная испорченная голограмма, некоторое время стремилось удерживать привычный проецируемый образ, но еще пару раз мигнула и исчезла. Боунс был прав, с болью подумал Джим, «сумеречная плоть прозрачна», существо, умирающее в камере заполненной кислотой было ужасно, но он все равно его любил. Так любил.

Нет, разумеется, Боунс не кричал, это были крики Джима, когда он, именно он, бился об стекло в безумной и обреченной на провал попытке его разбить. Он не помнил, как кто-то держал его. Спок схватил обезумевшего капитана и крепко держал, не давая причинить себе еще больше вреда.

От Маккоя и Кристин не осталось даже пыли.

***

Джим тоскливо напивался в очередном баре, на очередной планете в такой же очередной увольнительной. А еще он знал, что Спок неявно, но зорко следит за капитаном и не даст ему влипнуть в историю или вязаться в драку, что бесило, потому что подраться хотелось. Сильно.

Нет, жизнь не кончалась, конечно же, не кончалась, к тому же, вспоминая последний разговор, ну тот из их разговоров, который нес хоть сколько-нибудь логики, Маккой вроде как ненапрямую признался в бессмертии. 

Его цепь с восьмигранным крестом теперь постоянно была с Джимом, он просто таскал ее с собой и первые несколько долгих ужасающе напряженных секунд боялся дотронуться до нее, ожидая, что и эта реальность рассыплется. Но нет, очевидно, теперь крест перестал быть артефактом или только присутствие Маккоя делало его таковым?..

Он устало уронил голову на сложенные руки, перед глазами ярко — вселенной в миниатюре — переливался саурианский бренди, столь любимый доктором, отражая всполохи стробоскопов, пришлось закрыть глаза. В барах было классно, не надо было изображать жизнерадостность и участие когда хотелось просто ни о чем не думать.

Кто-то настолько привычно и знакомо-небрежно скользнул пальцами по его волосам, что Джим зло вскинулся с желанием нахамить, а если это парень, то и врезать. Реальность одновременно и удивила и впечатлила. 

Перед ним стоял Боунс и осуждающе смотрел.

— Джим, меня не было всего месяц, — разочаровано начал тот. — А ты напиваешься, словно минимум годовщина минула.

— Я клялся себе, что если ты жив, — потеряно тихо сказал Кирк, неверяще смотря на него, взгляд цеплялся за привычные жесты и совершенно не изменившиеся интонации, — то я разобью твою блядскую морду, Боунс.

— Обязательно, — согласно кивнул Маккой, безбоязненно садясь рядом с ним и притягивая Джима в объятие. Джим со стоном вцепился в него, вжимая в себя, понимая, чувствуя, что Леонард материален, и что он может ощущать чужой пульс, прижавшись губами к его шее. — Еще успеешь.

***


End file.
